


it's nothing but

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing [28]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(i love you, they said. i love you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's nothing but

**Author's Note:**

> summary is the prompt, and these three are the golden trios of all golden trios.

It is never in words though.

 

(i love you, they said. i love you.)

 

It is in how Parker never pulls her punches even when she is no longer irritated with him.

It is in how Hardison doesn’t dream of shutting up even when Eliot has threatened him three times on the promise of broken fingers now. 

 

Eliot is no good at listening to them when they say it among the computer jargon or the delighted scream she lets out just as she jumps. But the truth is that, both Hardison and Parker are kind of bad at this too. It is what makes the three of them a mismatching kind of fit.

How it goes unsaid though, that hardly means they aren’t hearing it at all.

 

“I love you,” they say. “I love you.”

 

And the you is encompassing of them all when Eliot makes three sandwiches instead of one, lets Hardison sneak another piece of caramelized onion from his plate before he starts snapping, allows Parker to eat hers with a bowl of cereal milk despite the protest every single atom in his body is making.

The _damn right_ he lets out to their version of compliments is more than telling when Hardison is nodding his head vigorously as he chews and Parker is making appreciative noises as she swallows another bite. Eliot Spencer is tolerant (almost fond even, not that he is about to use words like these to describe the settling feeling he gets in his gut when he sees them without a single scratch on them) of them, and really, that’s how his version of _I love you_ is said.

 

(i love you, he said. i love you.)

 

And to him, that is more important than any kind of flimsy promise three English words could ever entail.


End file.
